Author Fighters: Return of the vampire queen
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Chris is back after the Zoddiacts Feasco while he hatch a new plan take over the world bring a Vampire Queen form the dead back to life
1. Chapter 1

Author Fighters in Return of the Vampire Queen

Author Fighters in Return of the Vampire Queen

Charles Roberts and Chris Roberts own him self

Slpytlak and Evil Slpytlak own by her self

Erin and Evil Erin Own by her self

Alyssa and Evil Alyssa own by her self

Sonic Hero's own by Sega

American Dragon Jake Long own by Disney

In New York City in a museum of vampire history as the guards began to guard the place while the museum curators closing up, began to check making sure no one not braking in but 4 Shadow Pokemon came out, a Shadow Lucario, Shadow Ninetails, Shadow Pikachu and Shadow Glaceon came out as they smiling evilly at the guards. "What are these?" First guard was confuse. "It thinks these are shadow Pokemon." Second guard notice them.

"Well good gust but see our master want you 4 away so time to take you 4 out." Shadow Lucario was smiling evilly too as he fire his Shadow Aura Spears attack KO the first guard, the 3 other guards took out there guns, but Shadow Glaceon Freeze the second guard, Shadow Ninetails Burn the third guard and Shadow Pikachu Shock the fourth guard as he KO him too then Chris Roberts came out Charles anti self while looking at his shadow Pokemon work as he smiles to them. "Good Work my Shadow Pokemon you make me proud now let find the Vampire Queen Coffin so I can bring her and her minions back." As Chris went to find her, Then Shadow Lucario found the Coffin of the Vampire Queen and her minions in the center of the room while he calls his master. "Master I found the Coffin of the Vampire Queen and her minions." As Chris, other Shadow Pokemon came as he saw this and smiled more to Shadow Lucario. "Good Work my pet now let bring her and her minions back form the dead also give them new powers too." Then he use his dark powers to reviled Vampire Queen and her minions back to life as she open her Coffin while looking around then looking at Chris. "So you bring me back to life why?" Chirs smiles as he explained to her. "I See that you want Revving on Jake Long and the Dragons right well I give you a power to make your selves waistband the sun also turn Dragons into Vampires Dragons and to prove that I bought a test subject." Then turn to his Shadow Pokemon. "Bring her in." They nodding to him as a Shadow Growth and Shadow Mewtwo bring a Female Dragon girl name Haley long as she was trying to get out. "LET ME GO YOU SHADOW JERKS." Then Chris came and smacks her in the face. "HAY That no way talk to my Shadow Pokemon like that Haley." Then Haley went scared as she saw Chris. "OH No you Chris Roberts Charles Anti self he told me about you." Chris smiles while he was happy he was known. "AH some one knew me now since my goody two shoes told you about me but do you rember her." Then he pointed to the Vampire Queen as she smiled evilly to Haley. "OH No Vampire Queen Jake told me about you too also drain the dragons blood to with stand the sun." Vampire Queen nodding too as she went close to Haley. "That right you little dragon girl, your brother Jake told you about me but now I am going to make you my Vampire Dragon Slave by helping me and Chris take over this world and destroy or force his self to join us now stay still." Then Vampire Queen bite Haley by her neck as she screams then once it done, her eyes became red while she growing vampire fangs in her teeth and then she smiled evilly to her masters. "What you want me to do masters." Chris smiles as he giving Haley instructions. "Good Servant now tomorrow I want you to spy on your brother and his friends even My Goody Self, then report back to me also once you get Jake alone Bite him next but if you can't do that then get Erin alone then bite her." As Haley Nodding to Chris while she flew off. "One thing don't let them know you were here just fake a story." Then Haley nodding again as she left while Chris cracked evilly. "Good Stage one is complete now Stage two begins HAHHAH."


	2. Chapter 2: Haley Plans and Arivles

Next day in Jake Long house it was Saturday since school, Collage was out for two days while Jake was getting up visiting his old friend Charles who living with Su-Li as his Adoptive Mother, as Jake heading to Haley room to knock on the door and see if s

Next day in Jake Long house it was Saturday since school, Collage was out for two days while Jake was getting up visiting his old friend Charles who living with Su-Li as his Adoptive Mother, as Jake heading to Haley room to knock on the door and see if she want to hangout with him too. "Haley wants to hang out with me and Charles to the Mall?" Jake was wondering then the door opens as Haley came out but wearing sunglasses as Jake was confused. "Un Haley why you wearing Sunglasses in the house? It Cloudy the weatherman say that Sun will come out in the Afternoon at 2 PM so take those glasses off." Then Haley look at the window and it was cloudy while she smiles at Jake. "OH Sorry suns do hurt my eyes I will take them off." Then she took them off while Jake began to say something. "Hay want to go to the mall with me and Charles going to see him today at Su-Li House." Then Haley thinks that it the perfect place to get Jake alone then smiling to him. "Well ok Brother I will go with you." Jake smiles while began to walk. "Ok come on and you can put those sunglasses on when we outside." While Haley following and carrying her Sunglasses.

As they got to Su-Li house she came out while shaking her head. "Sorry Jake Charles and Blaze left at 6:30 AM go pick up Erin, Slpytlak and Alyssa form JFK Airport." As Jake hit his head while be embarrass too. "OH yea I forgot about that, well if he calls tell him we heading to the Bergen Mall in Paramus, NJ." Jake was telling her this since he is 19 years old in Manhattan University while Haley is 15 in Bronx High School as he walking towards his car. "Ok I will tell him that Jake." As Su-Li close the door while Haley put her sunglasses on her face then smiles evilly too. Perfect I will bite Jake before he even see it coming he he he as Jake got in the driver side while Haley got in the passenger side then put there seat belts on as they drove off to the Mall while they get on Hudson Park way to George Washington Bridge.

In Queens, New York at the JFK Charles, his love Blaze the Cat was waiting for Erin form California coming in Delta 475, Slpytlak form Texas coming in Northwest 582 and Alyssa form Africa Northwest Royal Airlines 621 from Johannesburg, South Africa and Ric Flair Privet Jet form Charlotte, North Carolina since she was living with her family the Hyenas while Charles was not happy with the Airlines times since he missing most his shows. "Great the Airlines never told me that they will be late and arrive at 6:30 AM on Saturday groins." Blaze was rubbing his back while smiling to him. "Well love at lessee it didn't come out too bad." Charles shakes his head. "Yea but Jake didn't know he should be at my house right now then left." Then his Celephone rings as he answers it his adoptive mother was talking to him. "Son Jake came buy but I told him that you at the airport so he going to be at the Bergen Mall in Paramus, NJ till 5 PM so you can catch him there." Then Charles nodding while talking to the phone as he see Erin, Slpytlak and Alyssa coming towards him. "Ok mom we will meet him there bye." Then he hangs up as he saw them. "HAY guys how your late flight." Charles was looking at them too. "Well our flight is fine but it had make a stop in Nashville since was running on low fuel." Erin was annoyed by that part. "Well it had to stop in Washington DC to pick up another passengers since there plane was down." Slyptlak was annoyed too. "Well we had to make a landing in Charlotte. NC due to one of there wings were hit by a Strong wind so we had to wate10 hours but a Guy name Ric Flair, his son Reed Flair came to me give me a ride to NYC since he and his son was heading that way." Alyssa was saying as Charles was shock. "You meet the 16 time world Champ Ric Flair." Charles ask her while he was still shock. "Yep I did." As Alyssa was saying this too while Erin and Slpytlak was shock too. "Ok We going to the Bergen Mall in Paramus, NJ to meet your friend Jake and Haley Long." All was hearing this and saying. "Mall COOOL." While Charles and Blaze Sweet drop to that then Blaze say this. "Well they are Teenagers." As Charles nodding "True love." As they head to his car, Then they got into his car putting seatbelts on. "Ok Hang on guys." Then he Drive at 70 mph to Paramus, NJ to See Jake and Haley long.


	3. Chapter 3: Confertation of Jake and VQ

At the Bergen Mall as Charles, Blaze, Erin, Slpytlak and Alyssa got there as they were heading out of Charles car already called Jake told him and Haley to meet them at the food court so they can hang out, shop inside of the Mall Jake was walking around

At the Bergen Mall as Charles, Blaze, Erin, Slpytlak and Alyssa got there as they were heading out of Charles car already called Jake told him and Haley to meet them at the food court so they can hang out, shop inside of the Mall Jake was walking around with Haley to a music store as Haley was going implacental as she was thinking of a plan right now.

"Jake I need talk to you alone were no crowd." Haley telling him this since she was faking that she want to be alone with Jake.

"Ok Haley we will talk man don't have to tell me twice." Then Jake follow Haley into a secret room that Set up by the Vampire Queen once they got in there the door close, lock as Jake was looking around and seeing Haley with Vampire Fangs. "Haley what going on here and why you have vampire fangs?" Jake was shock to see Haley like this.

"OH my masters Chirs Roberts and The Vampire Queen want you Jake." Then Vampire Queen minions came and Grab Jake before he become Dragon as he was surging. "So Chirs why you bring her back to the dead and Turn my sis Haley into a vampire dragon?"

Then Vampire Queen came up to him while smiles evilly too. "See our last encounters that your dad wasn't the dragon it was you but before I had my chance you destroy me with that sunshine but since you didn't have it with you now you are helpless so time to become my servant American Dragon." Then she Bite Jake on the neck taking some blood form him as he screams but Haley coving his mouth while he was drain most of his blood then she feel power coming back as she was Immortal now and can walk in the sun too as Jake turn into a Vampire Dragon with fangs longer than Haley's and red eyes as he was bowing to her.

"I will served you master." Jake was saying this while bowing to her too as the Vampire Queen smiles too while Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Slpytlak came out while Chirs looking at the three. "Our goody self is here in the mall, looking for Jake and Haley Chirs." AS Evil Erin saying this while Chirs looking at Jake and Haley.

"Jake and Haley you two will hide your vampire look but listen on everything too also your grandfather La-shi will knew same as Su-Li my Goody Two Shoes brother mother, you will send them to this location called Dragon Cave not far from here then we will captured them and turn them into vampires as they will be working for us for now I be training Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Slpytlak to unlock there Dark Powers to battled there goody too shoes counterparts so don't let them know you are here so we are gone."

"Yes Master we will do your task for you and tell you everything." Jake was saying this as he turn back to normal same as Haley while they walking out of the room as Chirs, Vampire Queen, Her Minions, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Slpytlak disappeared as Jake see Charles, Blaze, Erin, Alyssa and Slpytlak singling them to come over here.

"Hay Jake how you been, were you are we told you and your sister to meet us at the Food Court." Charles was little annoyed with this while he was looking at Jake.

"Sorry Charles buddy me and Haley had to go to the Restrooms so just forgive us this time ok chum." Jake was faking it too while Haley Nodding Faking it too.

"Well ok next time call us right now we are hungry." Charles was telling Jake this.

"Yea Jake since our flight were 3 hours long we are hungry too." Erin saying this but she felt a tap on her, Alyssa and Slyptlak shoulders as they turn around it was Tails, Shadow and Joe

"Tails what you doing here love." As Erin Hugging Tails while he smiling too and hugging her back too same with Shadow, Alyssa hugging, Slyptlak and Joe was hugging too.

"Well Me, Shadow and Joe decide to visited you since we were in Philadelphia seeing the sights so I miss you Erin my love." Tails was saying this while they smiling to each other.

"Right now let go get some food and do some shopping too." As Haley saying this while looking at Jake too while they heading to the food court.

"I need a New Sunglasses too." Charles was walking with them too while he was thinking also.


	4. Chapter 4: Tails N Shadow are next Part1

Next night in Jake Long house as Jake and Haley were sleeping in there Spared room they were wake up by a command as they grew fangs and the VQ began to telling them there next mission

Next night in Jake Long house as Jake and Haley were sleeping in there Spared room they were wake up by a command as they grew fangs and the VQ began to telling them there next mission.

"You Jake go, lure Tails as he comes then Bite him turning him into one of us and give him the mission to get Erin next while Evil Erin will help you and Tails out." As Jake nodding then put on his clothing while began to Transformed into his dragon form then fly out of the window to the park. AS VQ Give Haley her next mission

"Now Haley go and get Shadow he is in the Other side of the park running once you get him to trust you then bite him, also give him the mission to get Alyssa, turn her into a Vampire while Evil Alyssa help her out too.

"Yes Misstress." Then she get her clothing on as she became her dragon form with fangs then flew out the window to Shadow.

Jake already told Tails that he knew Vampires were lurking in the park so and give him his word how to defatted them but Tails didn't knew he was being trick as he came down seeing Jake.

"Ok I got your message so how we defeted them?" Tails was asking Jake this while Jake Smiles evilly. "Well Tails you been trick no vampire but me." Then Tails was relize what going on. "Jake you saying you the vampire?" As Tails was began to backing up but he was hold by some force as Evil Erin came out smiling evil. "Hello Tails Miss me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Then Tails See Evil Erin and Grow angry at her.

"LET ME GO YOU EVIL Physco Path." While he was trying to get out of her hold. "NO, I am not a Physco Path just misunderstood and that new power I have you it Immobilization means it can hold you longer because Chris unlock my Hidden Dark power and now I am using my first Hidden Dark Power on you Tails now Jake you know what you must do."

"Right Boss." Then to Tails as he smiles to him. "Time to become one of us Vampire Tails you will like it." Then he bite Tails neck as Tails scream but Jake coving him mouth then once he drink some of his blood Tails growing Fangs, Claws and His Eyes turn Red while Evil Erin Let go as Tails smiles evilly to them then bow. "I am the Vampire Queen Servant how I will served you."

Evil Erin went to him while smiles evilly too. "You going to call my Goody Two Shoes to bring her here telling her that I am here, want to fight her and have you hostage so call her now."

Tails smiles then bows to her. "Yes Misters." Then he calling Erin "Erin your Evil Counterpart have me hostage you need to save me former." Then Erin answer back. "Ok Tails I am on my way my evil Self will get hurt." Then she hang up as Tails smiles evilly to Evil Erin as Evil Erin Smiles too.

"You don't know the haft of it Erin you will be in for a surprise HAHAHAHAHAHA." Evil Erin laughing evilly waiting for Erin to show up

Shadow was Running as he see Haley standing in front of him as he stops to a halt while looking at Haley. "Ok Haley what the big Ideal stopping running around the park." As Haley Smiles Evilly then saying. "OH Turning you into a Vampire so can you plessee hold still for me so I Can bite you." As Shadow dodge Haley attack. "Nice try but you won't bite the Utlament life form."

"OH no Shadow" Then a Voice came out of now are as Shadow found his Body wasn't moving but his mouth is as Evil Alyssa came out with a Dark Aura glowing around her body. "What you do to me you Evil Copy Cat." Then Evil Alyssa was going to slap shadow for that Remark but she hold it while looking at Shadow. "That my Paralyze Ray it my Dark Hidden Power that Chris Unlock it for me." Then Shadow Realize that Charles Anti Self is back and must behind the Museum Robbery's. "SO Chris Roberts doing this is he the one behind turning any dragons into Vampries?"

"Then Evil Alyssa knew Shadow will gust that part. "No But VQ is the one doing it and I won't tell you her Real Name just a Nick Name but you will be a Vampire soon won't give out that Infro to my Counterpart So Haley bite him."

Then Haley Bite Shadow as he screams when Haley took some of Shadow Blood he turn into a Vampire with Red eyes, Vampire Fangs and claws while bowing to Evil Alyssa. "I will bow to you misters."

"Good Now Call Alyssa and telling her that I got you as she have to come to rescue you form me."

Shadow nodding as he did the same while Alyssa was not happy." "So She back hun I am going to kick her sorry but for that." Then as Alyssa hang up Shadow smiles evilly too. "She took the bate." While Evil Alyssa smiles too. "Good now we will wait because she will be in for a surprise too HAHAHA."

Well That Chapter is done next chapter Erin and Alyssa get turn into Vampires by there lovers also VQ make her next Target Slyptak and Jose as Jake Long and Haley attack there Grandfather and mother while La-shi send Charles a message before he got turn into a Dragon Vampire that Charles have to go back to his Yo Yo Cop Days when he was a Secret Agent for the DC Police as the Yo Yo Cop and don't worry Erin, Alyssa and Slpytak Charles will use the Light swords to cure you, Jake, Haley and Your Boyfriends and Defatted the Vampire Queen once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bate is Set

Erin got there as she see Tails in Ropes as she ran to him

Erin got there as she see Tails in Ropes as she ran to him. "Don't worry Tails I will get you out of this." Then Evil Erin Fire her Ray at Erin. "NOT So fast my self Immobilized then Erin couldn't move as she see her evil self smiling then cut Tails ropes "What is this what you did to Tails?"

Evil Erin smiles at her while Jake came down and smiling too as Evil Erin explained. "Well Jake is the one turn Tails into a Vampire same as VQ turn Jake and Haley into Vampires now you are next in our boss plan you know him as Charles Anti self."

Then Erin Realize that Charles Anti Self was Chris Roberts. "Chirs So he was behind this girr when I get done with you he is next for making Tails my love into a Vampire!"

As Evil Erin Smiles while looking at Tails. "Well your lover will turn you into a Vampire before you try to get out and warn Charles." Then she turn to Tails while smiling some more. "Tails turn your lover into a Vampire." As Tails smiles evilly as he head to her. "Come on Erin it fun being a Vampire."

Erin Trying to Plead with Tails as she trying to get out even her fairies trying to help but they were stuck too. "Tails plessee fight this don't do this love." As Tails got close to her while smiles some more as he hugging Erin then bite her neck. "Sorry love but I have to do this it forcing me too."

Then he drinking some of her blood then once he let go she began to turn into a Vampire with fangs, eyes turn red while she was hissing then Evil Erin let her go then smiles evilly. "Good now let go see how Shadow is doing HAHAAHAHAH." Then they head were Shadow was as Erin and Tails following her and Jake.

Shadow was in chains while wating for Alyssa to come Rescue him form Evil Alyssa as he see Alyssa in her regular form wile Rukie, Kelia and Mikai Flying around her looking for trouble while she land to shadow. "Shadow I am here were is my Evil Counterpart Jerk." As she head to Shadow Rukie since Evil Alyssa behind the tree as she was going to warn her but Evil Alyssa use Paralyze Rukie, Kelia, Mikai Then she Paralyze Alyssa as she couldn't move. "HAY WHAT GIVE." Then She saw her Fairies were Paralyze as Evil Alyssa came out and laughing at her.

"HAHAHAAH Hello my self I paralyzed your friends before they get a chance to warn you and Shadow is a Vampire now so he will turn you into one." AS she snap her fingers as the chains came off of Shadow while he smiling evilly with his Vampire fangs while heading towards Alyssa. "OH one thing if you get bit by a Vampire then your fairies will become ones too since they help you." Evil Alyssa saying this to her while laughing.

Alyssa trying to get out of this hold as Shadow got close to her while trying get shadow to beat this. "Shadow Fight this I don't want to become one." As Shadow smiles while telling Alyssa. "Sorry love can't fight this so I have to bite you." Then he Bite Alyssa as she screams but Shadow drinking some of her blood then once he let go then she became a vampire as her teeth grew into vampire fangs while her eyes turn red then her fairies became vampires too while hissing.

Then Jake, Evil Erin, Erin, and Tails came towards Evil Alyssa while Haley came down too, then Chris, Vampire Queen and her Minons came down too while smiling evilly.

"Well we got them now tomorrow night since Charles, Slyptak, Jose, Blaze, Law-shi, Su-Li, Fu-Dog, The Dragon Counseled will be at Law-shi Secret shop that were we strike, Jake, Haley, Erin, Alyssa, Tails and Shadow will enter there then Jake will lower the Vampire and Anti Defense down then we will strike and turn everyone into vampires and rule the world then he, Vampires Dragons, Vampires and Antis laughing evilly.


	6. Chapter 6:The Attack on the shop

In La-shi shop as Charles, Blaze the cat, La-shi, Su-Li, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, Rose (In her good Hunstgirl clothing blue and red with the dragon symbol instead the Huntsmaster symbol), The Dragon Council, Slyptak and Joes were in the secret meeting room

In La-shi shop as Charles, Blaze the cat, La-shi, Su-Li, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, Rose (In her good Hunstgirl clothing blue and red with the dragon symbol instead the Huntsmaster symbol), The Dragon Council, Slyptak and Joes were in the secret meeting room of La-shi place.

Charles was looking at them and shock to hearing this. "You mean the Vampire Queen is back and Got our friends how?" Charles was shock to hearing this.

Councer Drake (Purple Dragon) was the one to speak. "Our Dragon Agents told us that the Australian Dragon was bitten by the Vampires near Sydney yester day also it happen in Egypt, England, France and Spain Dragons were bitten too and now they targeting us next.

"Well when I Saw Jake and Haley they were acting weird like dark sunglasses and Staying in there room also come out at night time too." La-shi was saying while other look concerned.

"When me, Jose were with our friends Erin, Alyssa, Tails and Shadow were wereing dark sunglasses I was confuse while they saying the sun hurting there eyes so me and José thinking something were wrong with our friends too." Slyptak was worry too.

"Well I think time to become a Vampire Slyptak and Gramps." Then Jake, Haley, Erin, Alyssa, Shadow, Tails, Austrian Dragon, England Dragon, French Dragon and Egyptian Dragon with the Vampire Queen and Chirs Roberts also the Antis were there too while they hissing."

"HOW DID YOU GET PAST OUR ANTI-VAMPIRE SYTEMS?" Gramps was shock as they were there.

"Well La-Shi I deactivated them with my device witch I have here." Then Tails Showing those his EMP while smiling evilly showing them his Vampire Fangs.

Then Charles see his Anti Self while Growing. "So My Ant you had a hand in this and the Ring leader of this too."

Chirs was smiling evilly as he looking into his goody self eyes as Flame (Blaze Anti self) Came in and hissing at Blaze while Blaze Hiss back at her. "Well My goody Self yea I did have a hand in this also Dragon Council rember that Dark Dragon was trying to get you dragons to join his side?"

Then Su-Le came up. "Yea we rember him but why you want to know." As Chris smiles evilly then went to her face. "BECAUSE I absorbed him now I am the new Dark Dragon Chris Roberts HAHHHAA."

Then Fu-Dog was shock to here this. "Dark Dragon got absorbed by you man this is not good with the dark dragon powers in you then you can have more power than Charles." Charles grazes at Fu as he was not happy to see this.

"Now my vampire minions get them so they can become one of us expect for Charles I want to save him for last."

Then Jake, Haley, Erin, Tails, Alyssa, Shadow, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa, Evil Slyptak, Austrian Dragon, French Dragon, England Dragon, Flame and Egypt Dragon attacking them as Slyptak fighting her Evil self while Erin grab Slyptak with her Surge Fairies Rope while smiling evil same as her Surge Fairies while Slyptalk trying to get out. "Guys let me go you got to fight this." As Evil Alyssa came to her. "They can't they will served the Vampire Queen and now you will become one of us." Evil Slyptak use her Black Dragon Paterfice Stare at Jose as he couldn't move too then Tails bite Jose neck and turning him into a Vampire as Slyptak saw this.

"JOSE NO!" While she trying to get out but Vampire Jose came to her while a tear came form his eye telling her that he couldn't fight this and bite Slyptak on the neck as she scream and became a Vampire Dragon now.

Charles hearing Slyptak screaming as he see this. "SLYPTAK NO." Then Chris came and Fighting him some more as Flame grab Blaze while Jake bite her in her neck and turning her into a Vampire too as Charles see that. "BLASE NOOOO."

"TOO LATE CHARLES NOW SEE THE DRAK DRAGON POWER IN ACTIO." Then Chris fire his Dark Dragon Powers at Charles as he was hit fire came behind him while sent to the Walls and crumbing too as Chirs smiles. "He will wake up soon the note will be on this table then he will come to us the final battle will begin HAHHHAAHHA."

"Good now let head to my Hideout in Albany," Vampire Queen saying as she teleported her vampire minions including the dragon counsel to her hide out while a note was there.

About 1 hour later as Charles braking the debers then shaking his head while he see the note then reading it as he heading to his place get his SPD Communicator. "Sky Tate you there this is me Sliver Ranger."

"Sliver I haven't hear form you 4 years so what going on." Sky was asking as he was confused.

"Hay is Jack Landers, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney Drew, Omega Ranger AKA Sam, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Katherine Manx, and Nova Ranger is there too." While he was talking to Sky while he was putting on his SPD Vest, Putting his second morpher on his belt then heading out to the Secret Parking Lot while he revving his SPD Curser (like a Ford Mustang with SPD on it).

"Yea they are still here so what sup." Then Charles getting into his car while talking some more. "Tell them to meet me at the VQ Castle in Albany, New York my friends got capture and turn into Vampires." Then Sky was shock to hearing this. "Ok I will let Cruger know about this over and out." Then he turn on his car then drove out while thinking too. Hang on my Friends I will save you all and Put a end to this once and for all.

Well Gust who that Right SPD will make there Gust Appearance for one time only in my story.


	7. Chapter 7: The battle and saving friends

At the Vampire Queen Castle in Albany, NY Vampire Queen , her Servants Jake, Haley, Blaze, Erin, Alyssa, Slyptak, Tails, Shadow, Jose, La-shi, Su-Lin, Austrian Dragon, England Dragon, French Dragon, Egyptian Dragon and The Dragon Council were there along

At the Vampire Queen Castle in Albany, NY Vampire Queen , her Servants Jake, Haley, Blaze, Erin, Alyssa, Slyptak, Tails, Shadow, Jose, La-shi, Su-Lin, Austrian Dragon, England Dragon, French Dragon, Egyptian Dragon and The Dragon Council were there along with Chirs, Flame, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Slyptak while she smiling too.

"We have won nothing can't stop us now HAHHAHHAHA." VQ was gloting while Chirs felling something.

"Don't be too sure VQ my self always bounce back even he got a army were he will find one." Chirs was looking and saying this.

"HAY WHY YOU TAKE LOOK OUT SIDE MY DARK SELF." Then a Voice head towards them as they rain to the window see Charles and SPD Was there a lot of them too.

"WHAT HOW THIS CAN BE HE SUPOUSED TO BE BURRY CHIRS HOW." VQ Was out rage by this

"Hay you the one saying that he should face his friends turn into vampires now this is the chance to live up your world his love will do that but if you can't turn Charles into a vampire dragon then I will levee you also take the Antis with me." Chirs was threating her as the VQ Nodding since she can't face him.

"TIME TO BRING MY FRIENDS BACK RANGERS LET DO THIS." Charles was taking out his morpher.

"SPD EMERGANCEY!" Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Charles, Omega, Nova, Cruger, and Cat saying as they became Rangers while they sound off one by one.

"SPD ONE RED RANGER!" Jack was saying while he did his pose.

"SPD TWO BLUE RANGER!" Sky was doing his pose.

"SPD THREE GREEN RANGER!" Bridge was doing his weird pose (He is the Weird one on the show)

"SPD FOUR YELLOW RANGER!" Z was doing her posed.

"SPD FIVE PINK RANGER!" Syd was doing her pose.

"SPD SIX SLIVER RANGER!" Charles was doing his dragon posed.

"SPD FORCE FORM THE FUTURE OMEGA RANGER." Omega AKA Sam was doing his pose.

"SPD FORCE FORM THE FUTURE NOVA RANGER." Nova was doing her pose.

"SPD SHADOW RANGER." Doggy Cruger was doing his posed.

"SPD KAT RANGER." Kat was doing her posed.

"SPACE PARTOLE DELTA DEFENDER OF THE EARTH." ALL Was Saying, doing there posed as SPD Logo came and explosens were all around them too.

"VAMPIRE QUEEN AND CHRIS ROBERTS YOU TWO ARE HERE CHARGE BY TURNING MY FRINEDS INTO VAMPIRES, BRAKING IN ENTERTERING IN A MUSEUME AND TRYING TO RULE THE WORLD SO IT JUDGEMENT TIME." Then Chalres Morpher became Judgment Scanner it went form X TO O back, forward, back and Forward then it came to a X means Guilty

"GUILTY!" Charles was saying.

"HA NO MATHER WHAT YOUR FRIENDS UNDER OUR CONTORL THEY WILL TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE DRAGON SO MY SERVENTS GET THEM." VQ Shouted as they Charge.

"GUYS LET GO SWAT MODE." Charles was telling them.

"RIGHT CHARLES GUYS SPD SWAT." Jack was shouthing as the Rangers became SPD SWAT with Delta Enforcers as Charles got the Enforcer, Hyper Wings and Light Swords on his back while he Posed.

"SPD SWAT." THEY ALL SHOUTED.

Then They Charge with SPD also Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdy". Sergeant Silverback, and others SPD Officers came and helping them face the vampires, Silverback got his hand on the England Dragon Face while making monkey nose. "HAY This is a Battle." Then Did a Roundhouse kick to the England Dragon Face. As other SPD Fighting them but Rangers Fighting Jake, Haley, Erin, Slyptak, Alyssa, Blaze, Tails, Shadow and Joes as Charles seeing this and set his weapon on stun so he can do his move while Shadow Ranger and Kat Fighting the Vampire Queen and Chris

"HAY GUYS I GOT THIS." Charles then went into his hyper Swat mode as he flew "STUNE LASER FIRE!" Then firing at Jake, Haley, Erin, Slyptak, Alyssa, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, Joes, La-shi, Fu-Dog, Trixie, Spud, Su-Lin, Austrian Dragon, England Dragon, French Dragon, Egyptian Dragon and The Dragon Council they were hit but couldn't move since they were stun.

"Now Let do this Light Swords come on out." Charles was calling his light swords as they came out land in Charles hand as he took into the air. "LIGHT SWORDS SLASH ATTACK." THEN Send his attack towards Jake, Haley, Erin, Slyptak, Alyssa, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, Joes, La-shi, Fu-Dog, Trixie, Spud, Su-Lin, Austrian Dragon, England Dragon, French Dragon, Egyptian Dragon and The Dragon Council as the Attack hit then fade they were cured as there vampire spell was gone.

"CHARES YOU DID IT." Erin was happy to be here self.

"NOW I AM NOT A VAMPIRE ANYMORE." Slyptak was happy too.

"You say it Slyptak." Alyssa was happy even there Surge Plum Fairies were cured too while they were smiling.

Chris was not happy with the VQ as he turn to her. "THAT IT I HAVE NEVER WORK WITH A SUPITED FOOOL SO YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN HERE." Then turn to Charles with Hatred. "CHARLES I WILL BE BACK MARK MY WORDS I WILL GET YOU AND YOUR AUTHOR FIGHTERS TOO." Then he, Flame, Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Slyptak Disappeared levering the Vampire Queen as her minions were destroyed since she was immortal.

"OH Before we capture you VQ Slyptak want to well take her anger out on you since she was a vampire for a day."

"That right." THEN She turn into her dragon formed then Beating the Snout out of the Vampire Queen as she was begging for mercy. "PLESSEE NOOO DON'T ARGGGGG."

"Man she is more angry as Muzzle from the Road Rovers." Erin was seeing her friend like this.

"Well she want to get rid of her anger." Charles was telling her this but didn't want to brake the fourth wall.

After Slyptak got her anger out VQ was in a mess then she was enter into a Containment Card while she was screaming.

"LET ME OUT NOW." VQ was irate as she was put into a Box.

"Don't worry Charles you and the Dragons won't be seeing her for a long time we sending her to a Planted with a Sun called Sun Prison 4 she will be a long time." Cruger was telling them this while he saluted to Charles as Charles saluted back to him.

"Thanks Commander and Thanks for coming to my aid." Charles was telling him this.

"Ackley we old you one anyway since you save us form that monster in Chicago." As Sky was telling him this. "So we are even."

"Thanks and See you later guys." Charles was waving at his friends.

"Bye Charles and hope we team up again soon." Syd was saying this while Charles and rest smiles as SPD Left.

"OK let Celebrated." They went back to NY City to Celebrated there victory.

Well that the end of this capture but Epilogue be tomorrow. See what I told you guys you got cured.


	8. Chapter 8: Eplouge

Charles and his friends were celebrating as they were having a party as they were having fun too

Charles and his friends were celebrating as they were having a party as they were having fun too.

"Nice party and that Vampire Queen is put away for life." Slyptalk while dancing with Joes as they were dancing.

"Yep but more adventures will come our way and we will face them head on." Charles was telling them this while he was dancing with Blaze.

"We will be ready also staying NYC for extra 2 days and already told my Parents too as they agree." Erin was saying this while dancing with Tails.

"Well let continue to party until tomorrow morning." Jake was dancing with Rose as there family was smiling.

Then the sunset as they continue to party all night while the day still younger as they were happy.


End file.
